Bound by Wings
by Angel of Cards
Summary: She doesn't want to love him, but they are made for each other. Yami and Hikari, Light and Dark, Yin and Yang. &Yea I suck at summary's, rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Bound by Wings

dedication: I wanna dedicate this chapter too my darker self, Yami Yimi, who likes to come out and have fun every once in a while, especially with Yami Yugi.

note: Akarui means light. Like Hikari

Warning: LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON

^^ means thinking

*(^*^)* means change in point of view

chapter 1

I walked down the street, hands in my pockets. It was a brisk October morning, and I had gone on a walk. It was very pretty. The leaves were a golden orange, pumpkins and decorations were already set out, and there wasn't a soul in sight. It's times like this that a girl could really get used too. I spotted the old park that I used too play in about a block away so I detoured over there. I sighed at memories of my youth as I sat down on the swings. I laughed and pumped my legs, remembering contests I would get in with boys who could jump from the highest point. I didn't jump, but I got really high up. I started slowing down when I felt a prickle on the base on my neck. I screeched too a halt and looked around. Nobody was near me. ^Must be my imagination.^ I thought. ^Your being crazy, Akarui^. I fast walked out of the park though. It felt like someone was watching me.

*(^*^)*

She was the one. The one I was waiting for. I stood in the bushes, watching her swing higher and higher. The sun caught her and her true light shone for a split second, but that was enough for me too see. I saw the magnificent, pure white wings inside of her. I had a gift too see the inner wings of a person. Mine where midnight black, hers were whiter than snow. I smiled, it was a perfect Yin and Yang fit, her and I. I would make her mine, no matter what. I walked silently out of the bushes and into my van, a plan formulating in my head as she walked away. ^It's for the best Yami.^ I thought as I drove in the opposite direction. I parked and looked through the needed items. A silk blindfold, a clean white cloth for a gag, and a soft cotton pillowcase as a bag. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

*(^*^)*

I certainly never saw it coming, much less heard him. One second I'm quickly walking home, the next second, something is over my eyes and in mouth. I felt a bag of some sort be pulled over my head. I tried too scream but I had a gag in my mouth. Something picked me up, but it wasn't rough or forceful. It was gentle, almost loving . They carried me bridal style and I tried to hit and kick. But whenever I made contact, my attacker didn't seem to notice. I heard a door slide open ^A van?^ I thought, then I felt myself gently be set down. I was about to fight back when the most intoxicating scent over took me. It was somebody's cool breath, but it was sweet and amazing and... I passed out before I could finish.

I woke up on somebody's bed. That was the first thing I noticed through the fog that covered my brain. I was groggy, and could barely open my eyes. The second thing was that somebody was softly running their fingers across my stomach, tracing small patterns around my belly button. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I sat up quickly only to be yanked down after an inch by my wrists, which were above my head.

"What the...?" I cried as I hit the soft mattress again. I looked up and saw I was chained too the bed. I tried too move my legs but they were chained too. I struggled too free one of my limbs when I noticed something. I saw I had a been stripped down too a bra and underwear. Lacy, white, and _very_, very sexy. Not something I would have ever owned in this life time, or any others. I looked away from my half-naked body and looked at the man who had been stroking my stomach. I gasped in shock. Saying he was beautiful would be the biggest understatement in the history of the world. He was perfect in every sense of the word. He had piercing, thoughtful, deep violet eyes with a slight hint of red. His blonde bangs fell across his face. He had spiked up black hair with a magenta highlight. More blonde streaks stood strait up against it. His chest was perfectly sculpted, like a God, and his arms were strong. ^wait, chest?^ I took a look at his whole body and looked quickly away. _He wasn't wearing any clothes._ He leaned in close too my face and held his hand against my cheek. I could have screamed, I could have struggled against it, but I didn't I was lost in this strangers eyes. His breath smelled exactly like the scent from the van. He smiled lustfully at me. My breath quickened.

"W~who are y~y~y~you. W~w~what d~do you w~w~want from~m~m me?" I choked out, cursing my stutter. My mind was running with questions as I figured out what I knew. It wasn't much. I was who knows where with God knows who, chained too a bed almost naked.

"If you look deep within _Akarui,_" he said. I shivered at the sound of my name " you will know who I am. As for what I want?"

His lips swooped down and landed on mine. I clamped my mouth shut, but his tongue licked my upper lip, probing for an entrance. I lost my focus for a split second and that was all he needed to force my mouth open. He kissed passionately. It wasn't returned.

"I want _you_." He gently nudged my nose with his and swept me into another kiss. I blushed so hard a girl scout could have started a fire simply by touching a stick too my cheek. The mystery man smiled. "Your going to make this difficult, aren't you?" He asked. I clamped my mouth shut and tried, unsuccessfully, to cover up. I managed to adjust my position maybe an inch before the chains reached their limit. He laughed softly, darkly, then kissed my neck. "Don't you feel it? You are the purest light. You are Hikari. While I am the strongest darkness. I am _Yami_." He whispered in my ear.

"Y~y~your name is Yami?" I asked.

"Yes, Akarui, and you." He said, stroking my face "are _mine_."

I whimpered in pain as he bit into my neck, but just as quickly his tongue was soothing the hickey. I fought back screams, I didn't cry. His arms ran up and down my torso, while he continued to kiss every exposed area.

"L~leave me a~a~alone" I whispered, hoping too make him stop. It didn't work. If anything, he became more fierce. His arms crushing around my shoulders, mouth working furiously, trying to get some response from me.

"I wont give up, small one." He said. I shivered at the words. "I want too hear you _scream_. For mercy, for more, scream my name."

I held my resolve as his hands slid down my chest. He wrapped his arms around me and continued to feel me up. I bit my lip as his hands moved in a more _downward _direction. I gasped involuntarily when he groped me. He continued his _work_ when he suddenly yanked down the revealing panties and lay on top of me, I felt him put a finger in my girly enterance smallest bit. He brought his face to my stomach and I screamed. It hurt _really_ bad. He seemed pleased and slowed down on the attacks, but his face moved so close to mine. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't move. I shut my eyes and prayed for the end.

*(^*^)*

The light radiating off of her was magnificent, yet she was conserved. Desperate to get a response, I pulled down the lingerie around her waist and set myself gently on top of her, pushing a finger in in ever so gently, so not to alarm her. I softly bit down on her stomach and she _did_ scream. The sound was so beautiful, so erotic, yet depressing. A tortured angel. I eased up on the kissing and biting, not wanting to cause her too much pain. I looked at the small girl, and brought my face close too her. She closed her eyes and I groaned. I would need to practice more if I was making her fall asleep. I wanted her,_needed_ her. and yet she couldn't feel it. My mind raced furiously, trying to think of some kind of way to make her become active. Not knowing more to do, I pushed a second finger in and her eyes flew open. I could tell she was holding back a scream. I smiled and lay behind her, massaging my way deeper and depper in until I got deep enough and...

"YA~MI!" She screamed. Exactly as I wanted her too, everything I needed. I went at it again and again. She continued screaming, alternating from my name and bloody murder. After a few minutes of this I gave her a break. She panted heavily and would have been curled in a fetal position if it weren't for the chains. I looked her up and down, the beautiful being she was. I glanced at her forearm, hoping too see the symbol. But alas no. I would know when she was mine, as she would know when I was hers. I stroked the small crease between her thigh and her waist, and she gave a small moan of pleasure. I found her sensitive spot, and I was going to take advantage of that. I stroked her, gently running the tips of my fingers over her skin. She shivered at points, and gasped at others. I looked through a small window and saw the moon close to setting. I felt drowsy, but I must not fall asleep. I wanted to experience the pureness of her soul, see the light radiating off of her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and set my head on her stomach, which had grown to be my favorite spot on her. I fell asleep in minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Bound by Wings

dedication: I wanna dedicate this chapter too everyone who had ever written a M rated yugioh fanfic

^^ means thinking

chapter 2

**Akarui point of view**

I awoke too find Yami using my stomach as a pillow, his arms wrapped around me. I stared at the man in disbelief. I always though losing my virginity would be _pleasant_, or I would at least lose it willingly. He looked beautiful, and at ease. None of the fire was in him that was there last night. I stretched the smallest bit, a bit sore from being in one position all night, and rotated my wrists. Yami didn't stir. I sighed and nudged him awake, furious at him, but I was starving. He sat up quickly, and I glared at him. He smiled lustfully. ^Stop!^ I thought

"Anything I can get you, my light?" He asked. I shot daggers, but if he felt them, he kept it awfully cool. He had the nerve to stroke my face. I thrashed to bite him, but missed. He drew his hand too his chest. "Your mad at me."

"You fucking _think_? You kidnap me, have sex with me, then expect me to fall into your arms just because my name means light and your name means dark!" I shouted at him. "I have no idea where the hell I am. My parents have probably called the police, and you made me loose my _fucking_ virginity on your _crazy sex drive_!" He winced at the last sentence.

"It's not like that. You and I-" he said, putting his two index fingers together "are meant to be."

"The hell we are bitch." shying away from the truth. I _did_ want him, but I didn't know why.

"I know you feel it. You can't deny that you feel toward me. You cant fight it." He said simply.

"I will fucking try." I said. He climbed off the bed.

"I will say this again, do you need anything?" Before I could answer, my stomach growled. Yami chuckled darkly. "I'll fetch you some breakfast. In the mean time..." He said, eyes wandering too a dresser. He walked over too it and pulled out a white tank top, and a white mini-skirt. "You can get dressed." I eyed the chains and he did all but one on my ankle.

"You got something against color?" I asked, looking the white lingerie he had put me in. He laughed.

"White is your color. So pure, so innocent." He whispered in my ear. "You may wear any color but black." He said.

"I'll wear black if I want." I said. He laughed.

"Good luck finding anything that fits you then. Only I have black clothing." He said, walking out of the room. He shut the door an I yanked the shirt over the lacy bra he put me in. I noticed I had underwear on, last I remembered he yanked it off exposing my woman parts. I slipped the mini-skirt over my head and down too my waist. I cursed the final chain and tried to break it somehow. I heard something sizzling downstairs and thought of Yami. This man sure had a lot of guts to think he could make me comply with him, even if he was gorgeous and... ^Stop Akarui Bad path your going down^ My mind said. A few minutes later, Yami walked in with a tray that had pancakes and potatoes on it. My mind said "no", but my stomach said "Hell yea!" so I dug it. It was really good, you know, for a crazy sex crazed guy. He wore a pair of black leather pants, a black wife beater, and a leather chain on his wrist. I sat on the bed, one leg tucked in, the other one which had the chain on extended, and finished off the meal. I wiped my mouth and Yami chuckled again. Before he could say anything though, I silenced him with my death glare I saved for people who were picking on my little brother. That reminded me.

"My family!" I exclaimed. I looked frantically to Yami. "My mom, dad, my siblings, they'll be worried!" I exclaimed. Yami leaned over the plate and kissed me. I slapped him in return.

"They are fine. In fact, I think you'll see they aren't concerned at all." He said. I walked over too a small TV and turned on the local news. No messages about a missing girl, no tear ridden interviews, no police cars. I turned too glare at Yami.

"What. did. you. DO?" I shrieked.

"Simple, when the light met darkness, we both disappeared." He said.

"That makes no fucking sense."

"Your family has no memories of you. You never existed. You are gone." He said. I shook my head, no way in hell was this possible. He continued "as for me, I have no family. So it's like nothing too me." He said, then turned off the TV. He made his way too the bed again and gazed at me longingly "well, I wouldn't say nothing..."

"Dont get any ideas."

"Fine, but you can't ignore it. We both have cravings for each other." He chuckled. "Were both the others perfect brand of heroin." He said, quoting that book about vampires or something.

"You did not just say that." I said, holding my forehead in my palm. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked down.

"You'll find it's true." He said. He grabbed both my arms and rolled on top of me. His lips headed toward my neck but I spit in his face. "Do I need too put in back in the chains?" He asked. I shook my head and he kissed my neck, a perfect ghost of what he did last night.

**Yamis point of view**

After I had my fun with my light, I went against every cell in my body and left her. I walked out of the room and headed toward my own. It was a moderate size house, but my room was just next too hers. I walked in and leaned against the wall, the same she might have been leaning against. I heard her cussing at me and I rolled my eyes. She knew she needed me, she knew we were the perfect fit, yet she fought it. I couldn't come up with an answer why. I grabbed my laptop and looked up 'how to get a girl to sleep with you' and clicked enter. over 3 million articles came up. I read through them most of the day until dinner. Which I got up too make for her. Since she was a vegetarian, I made her home made pasta with marinara sauce and a salad. She refused too eat it, but when I walked out of her room I heard her devouring it hungrily. My heart ached and I realized I wasn't feeding her enough, I wasn't complying to her every need. I waited until the ravenous noises ceased and I walked back into her room. I pushed the dishes aside and I sat on the bed, across from her. She turned her head away from me and crossed her arms. I longed too touch her, but that would ruin everything.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself." I said. She gave me a look that said 'why the fuck should I?'

"Heres a little about me, "I started. "I'm-" She slapped her hand over my mouth.

"I don't want to hear _anything_." she said. I savored the feel of her soft, tiny hands over my mouth until she released me. I looked at her and she looked at me. Her guard had gone down, and instead of trying too kill me with looks, she glanced at me with the _need_ that was there. For centuries, there has been the light and dark. Both needing each other. I looked at the other half too my life and leaned closer. She moved in the smallest fraction of an inch. I took this as a good sign, and closed the gap. But then she pulled away and slapped me again. I rubbed my cheek.

"I didn't want to have to do this." I said. I held her down with one hand effortlessly, despite her struggles, and chained her other 3 limbs back too the bed. She pleaded with her eyes for a second, then dropped her gaze. "The clothes stay on tonight." I said. She sighed for a second, then froze when she processed the rest of what I said.

"You wouldn't."

"I need too."

"No you don't"

"Yes, I do." we said. I lay next too her, instead of on top. She arched her stomach away from me, but that brought her face even closer. I parted my lips gently and kissed her. This time, she kissed back the most miniscule amount. I smiled and leaned in closer. Every day the bond grew stronger. Every day she came closer to becoming truly mine. She closed her eyes and leaned in with me, perfect synchronization. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, but this was too much. She pulled away and turned her head. I groaned. "You insist on punishing me like this?" I asked.

"That was a gift bitch." she spat.

"Your teasing me!" I whined. She refused to look at me, but her neck was entirely exposed. Her brown hair was fanned out, and I saw the perfect opportunity to make amends. I snuggled closer and traced non-existant patterns on her skin. She shivered, but still refused to look at me. This continued for a few minuted until I started running my fingers down her back. She turned to me suddenly and kissed me passionately. I kissed her back, but controlled my urges. If I went on too strong again, she would be lost. It was everything I wanted it too be. Her tongue explored my mouth as I explored hers. Memorizing every inch, every facet. She had her eyes closed, so I did the same. I slowly wrapped my arms around her, but didn't pull her close. She couldn't fight the desire, the need, to be with me. She was powerless to my darkness as I was powerless to her light. Our lips parted only for milliseconds as we needed air. I stroked the tips of her hair, wishing I could pull her closer, when she shoved herself closer too me. From our lips to our thighs were touching. Her arms straining against the chains. Her legs stretched to the farthest they could reach. I ended her misery and pulled her close again. She relaxed as we continued kissing. Suddenly she stopped and turned away blushing.

"It's O.K. Akarui, you did nothing wrong." I said.

"I'm not suppose to want you." She whispered. A saw her shake as a small sob escaped from her. I grabbed her shoulder, pulled it so she was facing me, then made her look into my eyes.

"My light, this is how it is suppose to be." I said "You do want me. You need me. I need you, and this" I said, kissing her again "is our future." She didn't say anything, but I saw tears streaming down her eyes. "Don't cry love." I whispered in her ear. She looked up quickly and I kissed her softly. "You love to live, why don't you live to love for a moment?" I asked. I pushed her too the other edge of the bed so her arms could wrap around my neck. She didn't kiss me, so I nudged her with my nose. After a quick kiss, she spoke

"This isn't how it's suppose to be..."She said, her voice wavering. "Why do I _want_ you so badly?" She wailed. Instead of answering her question, I answered her needs instead. I crushed her against me and we kissed ferociously. This is the kind of reaction I wanted last night. I ran my hands up and down her back again, pleased with the moans of pleasure that emitted from her throat. As I promised, I kept both her clothes and mine on. We continued through the entire night that way. At around midnight, I knew she was too much in the spell my darkness created to run away, so I undid the chains that bound her too the bed. Instead of bolting for the door, she wrapped herself around me. Her thin legs were around my waist, her tiny wrist's around my neck, and her soft lips against mine. My hands twisted in her hair and I only thought about this beautiful girl. I didn't think of what I was suppose to do, I just followed instinct. After a while we fell asleep wrapped around each other.

**Akaruis point of view**

I woke up tangled in Yami's limbs. _Oh my **GOD**_ what happened last night? I blushed as I thought about the need to be with Yami, the need to be close to him. I wasn't angry with him, and traces of what I felt last night still remained. I pressed myself against him, enjoying the ability to twine my fingers in his hair. I brought my face close to his and breathed his sweet scent. His breathing had picked up ever so slightly, so he was starting to drift into light sleep. I kissed the beautiful boy, injecting myself into his dreams. He shivered involuntarily and kissed back in his sleep. I didn't want this. I wanted his full attention. I didn't care if he was kissing me in his dreams, I wanted my real self to be the only one who could fully enjoy him. I nudged his nose with mine like he did too me, and kissed him as hard as I could. His eyes flew open, and he kissed back automatically. We kissed until we needed air.

"That was the most pleasant wake up call I have ever had." He murmured.

"Good morning Yami." I whispered. Every angry thought I ever had toward him was gone. Every drop of anger, of hate, replaced by love and desire. I was glad he took me, glad to be here. To have nobody waiting for me except this amazing, wonderful boy. I should have been hungry, but I wasn't. I should have been groggy but my mind was unusually clear. I licked his neck and he shuddered.

"Who has a sex drive now?" He asked.

"This is different. Before, you just wanted me. You could have done whatever you wanted to my body." I whispered into his ear. I pulled away and kissed him fiercely. "But now you have to comply with what I want to do also."

"Sounds good." He said. I pulled myself on top of him and we kissed again, and again, and again.

"Why did I need you so suddenly? Why did this happen?" I asked. I didn't complain, I just wondered. He chuckled and I shivered.

"Because you realized what you were missing out on." He said. He bit gently into my neck, creating a small love mark, and kissed my hotly. I didn't care that he didn't really answer my question. All I needed was Yami. _My_ Yami. I turned so my back was toward him, and he held me close. His hands were at my waist, holding me tightly. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was protective and loving. His head rested on my shoulder as he whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

"I love you." I heard myself say.

"I love you to my light." He said. I ran my hands over his body this time. Feeling every crevice, every wrinkle, every muscle. He spun me around to kiss again.

_Mine_. I thought, like a child claiming the shiny new toy at school. With every kiss, _Mine. Mine. Mine. _He looked at me with his deep purple eyes and I could tell he was thinking the same thing. I wouldn't give this boy up for a_ long_ time


	3. Chapter 3

Bound by Wings

dedication: I wanna dedicate this chapter too who ever is reading this. Lurve Ya!

^^ means thinking

Note: ya, i know the post-it game makes no sense but i have no idea what else i was suppose to do. Sorry if I mess up on graphic scenes, but im a virgin whos only read yaoi. X-)

chapter 3

**Akaruis point of view**

Through the weeks, our little needs led to games. It would be a matter of who pounced first, or who could get the other into bed. We never needed to eat, drink, or go to the bathroom. We only needed each other and some sleep. It sounds cliche but it's true. One night I was walking to grab a book from the library (his house was fucking HUGE!) when I felt his cool breath on my neck, a slight hint of jasmine lapped around the edges. I giggled, he had turned on his 'innocent sleep' breath. He had a weird ability to make people do different things by breathing on them. Since I had spent so much time with him, I memorized which scents meant what he was doing. When there was a slight hint of orange, he was waking me up. Roses were making me a little sleepy, but jasmine was making me pass out for a while.

"You sneaky son of a-" I managed before I fell into his arms.

I woke up in bed, fully clothed, and Yami standing above me.

"Hey!" I cried.

"I wanted to play another game." He said. I sat up in the same bed we had been making love in for the past three weeks.

"I'm listening." I said as he pulled out a pad of post-it notes.

"It's simple, it's a game of 'who is faster'. Whoever can pull out the note with a small drawing of a heart on it wins. The loser is the winners personal slave for tonight." He explained, a evil glint in his eye. I smiled.

"I hope your ready for some fun tonight. And call me 'mistress' when I win, kay?" I said. He drew back the post-it notes and let them flip through. I almost didn't see the small heart but my hand shot out and grabbed it before him. "Ha! Get in bed!" I declared.

"Two out of three." He begged. I laughed.

"Sure, I'm feeling merciful." I said. He closed his eyes and put the note back in the middle somewhere. We played again and he won the second time.

"Just call me 'Master', kay?" He said, mimicking me.

"In your dreams." I said. Our final round continued and we both reached for the post-it at the same time.

"Ha! I win!" He shouted. I groaned and smiled at my darkness, then tackled him onto the bed. "Hey, I did not give you permission to do that!" He said. I got up and bowed.

"Sorry master." I said.

"You may lay in bed." He said, getting up and sauntering over too the closet.

"Yes master."

He rummaged through the closet and emerged with two belts, and two silk ties.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"Did I say you could speak?"

"Sorry oh grand master Yami."

"You better be." He said, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. He bound my hands and legs with the silk ties, then attached me to the bed with the belts. "You may speak briefly." He said.

"I am reminded of how we first met." I said. He chuckled darkly, oh how I loved that sound.

"But this will be much more pleasant." He whispered. He undid the buttons on my white shirt and pulled it off. He swiftly yanked his own black tank top off and kissed me. "Tonight will be so much more."

I shivered and kissed my Yami. He kissed back then smiled evily.

"What?" I asked.

"One more game." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not really in any position to say no, am I?" I said.

"It is a test of wills. I will put my lips very, very close. So close, you can almost feel them. But you may not kiss me. You must wait for me to kiss you." He said. "If you kiss me first, very bad things will happen." He said. He did as promised, his lips were so close I could feel the heat radiating off of them. I couldn't take having such perfection just half an inch away from me, so I looked him in the eye.

"So what would happen exactly if I-" I closed the gap between our lips and kissed him furiously "did that?" I asked, innocently. He grinned, then lay on top of me.

"Oh you naughty kitten, now you shall have no pie." He said. I smiled.

"But I want pie."

"No, bad kittens get no pie from their masters." He said. He put his lips close again, but when I leaned to kiss him, he moved away. I groaned.

"Yami! You can't do this too me!" I cried.

"Yes I can. I said you are a naughty kitten. And you shall not receive any pie. Only I may have pie tonight." He said, placing hot kisses all over my torso.

**Yamis point of view**

Tonight would be the best, but first I had to punish my light. I carefully avoided her lips and sensitive spots while kissing her. I would occasionally nip at her flesh to make her yelp and she groaned at me to go faster.

"Yami, I will kill you if you do not kiss me on the lips right now." She said.

"My my, the little light has a temper." I said, tsk-ing her. "You aren't as innocent as people think."

"I never said I was." She replied. I laughed at her comeback, and rewarded her with a passionate kiss on the lips. I wanted so much more, but we would go at her pace. I knew it would all come eventually, but having to wait any longer than I needed too was a thought that made my heart skip. I suckled on the sensitive skin around her neck and ran my tongue over the surface. She groaned with pleasure and tilted her head back. I laughed as she snapped her head up when I stopped. I kissed her and took her in. She was naked from the top to her waist, and even then she only had on a white thong. I blinked slowly, trying too see her wings. They had grown since last week. They had reached almost 8 feet each, and still as pure white as ever. Her left one was crammed against the wall, not that she could feel it. I smiled and then watched them fade. Knowing my light was still fine, I kissed her with relief. I glanced toward a jar of lubricant and she followed my gaze. We looked at each other and she nodded. I grabbed the jar then gently pulled down the thong. Being careful not to hurt her like the first time, I dipped my finger in the substance and slowly inserted it into her entrance. She groaned with pleasure and nodded for me to continue. I carefully inserted a second, then a third finger. When I thrust my fingers into a bundle of nerves, she screamed. I was about to stop when she shook her head. "Don't just give me fingers Yami. I want you inside of me." She said, panting. I eyed her, but she nodded. I coated my member in the lubricant and pushed in gently. The tight, hot cavern around me made me release the smallest bit.

"You sure your ok?" I asked. She nodded and I pushed in deeper. We weren't worried about pregnancy. After our first real fling, we bought a bunch pregnancy tests on our only trip outside and the first 3 turned up negative. After each time, she checked and it was always negative. We figured it would only happen if we wanted it too, and right now we just wanted to enjoy each other. I thrust myself in again and she screamed. I gently slid myself out. After a few minutes of recovery, she turned to me.

"I love you Yami." She whispered. I held her close and cradled her in my arms. My beautiful light, my one, my only, my life.

"I love you too Akarui." I said. She gazed up at me, her green eyes piercing into my very soul. I kissed her gently, and thats when the smolder started.

I felt it on the underside of my left wrist, a small burn. I knew she could feel it too, but she continued kissing me. I ignored the burn, but then it became worse. She subtly moved her left hand of press against the underside of her right wrist, trying to smother the burn, but it would only get worse. After a few seconds, she broke off in a gasp. Of course, I felt the same burn, but I knew what it meant.

"Yami. My wrist is burning." She said. I kissed her.

"Just ignore it." I whispered.

"I can't. It hurts a lot."

"I know."

Her eyes widened in shock, then a piercing scream tore through her perfect lips.

"YA~MI!" The burn had picked up, and I felt the skin under it turn into smooth stone.

"Don't be afraid Akarui. It will be over soon."

"Y~Y~Yami i~it b~burns." She panted. I stroked the area, hoping to sooth it. In one final burn, it was over. On my left wrist, instead of skin, was 光(Akarui) in pure onyx. Darker than the darkest night, smoother than the softest pearl.

"It's over." I whispered in her ear.

"What was that?"

"The circle is complete. We are forever connected." I told her. "Look at your wrist."

She pulled it up to eye level and gasped again. On her wrist, was 闇(Yami) in the whitest pearl. Purer than an Angel, and just as smooth as mine.

"What is this?" She muttered.

"It is the symbol that we have accepted each other. We know we are together, and cannot be separated."

She looked at my wrist.

"Yami... how..."

I silenced her with a kiss.

"I told you we were made for each other."

She looked into my eyes, searing my very soul, and at that moment the universe was in perfect alignment. Nothing could make the moment more perfect. I hugged her close, still unable to get enough of her, and stroked her hair.

"Yami?" She asked.

"Hmm?" I muttered softly.

"Can I go back to school?"

I looked at her.

"Sure, we could get enrolled in school. I'm curious though, why?"

"Because, though I love you more than life itself, there are other people out there. They don't spend their lives in a bedroom. Their out in the world, fully clothed..." she trailed off. After a few seconds. "And I would like some other form of human interaction."

"Of course, anything for you Akarui." I told her. I could get us both enrolled in high school. She would be a Sophomore, while I could possibly pull of being a Senior. I had already finished school two years ago, but I could take it again if it satisfied my light. Her gentle kiss brought me back from my thoughts.

"Thank you Yami."

"Your Welcome Akarui."


End file.
